


Five Vegetables Jack O'Neill Will Never Eat Again

by ivorygates



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorygates/pseuds/ivorygates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written to a prompt in the LJ 5Things comm.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Vegetables Jack O'Neill Will Never Eat Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written to a prompt in the LJ 5Things comm.

1\. Boiled cabbage. After his mother died, before he was old enough to lay down the law in his father's house, there were an endless series of kindly tired women who 'did' for the O'Neills. He'll always associate boiled cabbage with those first years: a cold and empty apartment on the South Side, no mother, and a father drawing farther away as he watched.

2\. Creamed squash. Squash is bad enough, but this is worse. It spatters all across his tray in the mess hall, contaminating the mummified corn and the slab of Mystery Meat in its strange brown jelly. Not everything is bad, though the macaroni and cheese always tastes like chicken. Still, he vows that someday he's not going to be stuck eating this crap.

3\. Okra. Sara O'Neill (used to be Tyler) is from the South. He met her when he was posted to a base in Texas. Apparently they eat things there that ought not to exist. Anything they don't fry, they boil. Their marriage practically doesn't survive its first year because of what she thinks is reasonable to put on the dinner table.

4\. Grass. It counts as a vegetable, right? It's green, and it grows, and if you're hungry enough, you'll eat anything. The white tender parts, dug up out of the ground, have the most food value, so his instructors told him. You'll do what you have to, eat what you have to, to stay alive, to escape. And so, with his stomach cramping around roots, and grass, and insects, even promising himself he'll never eat these things again, Jack O'Neill knows this is one promise he won't keep.

5\. Mushrooms. They are the largest goddamned mushrooms he's ever seen in his life, and he swears if Daniel tells him they taste like chicken somebody's going to get hurt. You do not grill mushrooms. You grill steaks.

This is the last time he lets Daniel do the shopping. It really is.

#


End file.
